This is Our Fate
by SilverFrostSupreme
Summary: (This is a rewrite of my story Life is a Bumpy Road) -takes place after The End Game part 2- Jazz and Prowl are a pair of lovers who are separated by Prowl's sacrifice but when Prowl is brought back to life by Primus' will what will happen? -rated M to be safe-
1. Chapter 1

"No! Prowl we'll find another way!" yelled Jazz. He saw the black and gold ninja smile sadly before light covered his frame and his offline body fell. Jazz ran and caught it. Tears welled in his optics and he held Prowl's frame close letting a few tears fall.

"No…Prowl…"

 _ **-A Few Days Later-**_

Jazz stood behind the crowd that surrounded Prowl's casket. He blamed himself. He could have stopped Prowl. He could have pulled in more fragments so Prowl wouldn't have to sacrifice himself. He watched as Prowl's casket was opened for the last time and he saw Prowl's carrier, Melody, sob before she kissed Prowl's helm and was held by Prowl's big brothers, Smokescreen and Bluestreak. Sari and Molly couldn't stop crying and they sobbed in Bumblebee's shoulders. He heard Ratchet and Optimus talking quietly to each other.

"You're not the only one who is taking Prowl's death hard Optimus. Jazz is too and so is Melody. Prowl was her youngest." Jazz sighed. He felt horrible for letting Prowl sacrifice himself. Melody was in pain over the loss and he hated seeing her in pain.

 _ **-A few months Later, At the Base-**_

Jazz pulled off his visor and revealed his pale blue optics. He sat the visor on Prowl's empty berth and he sat down beside the tree. He looked at it, sighed, and put a servo on the rough bark.

"Hey Prowler...it's your sparkday today...I wish you were still here...I miss ya so bad. I need you. Ya never let me give you that first kiss..." Jazz sobbed and held his helm. A familiar presence surrounded him and gently squeezed him.

"Prowler...Don't go. I miss you so bad. I need you." The presence left. He burst into more tears.

 _ **-A Year Later-**_

Jazz hugged Prowl closely.

"I missed ya so bad Prowler!" Prowl held his arms around Jazz's neck and hugged back. Jazz kept his arms around Prowl's waist and rested his chin on Prowl's helm.

"I missed ya so much." Prowl hugged him back and smiled.

"I missed you too Jazz," Prowl said quietly. Jazz rubbed Prowl's back gently as Prowl moved his servos to Jazz's shoulders. Jazz looked down at him and smiled.

"It was lonely without ya Prowler." The black and white mech lifted his servo and gently stroked Prowl's cheek.

"I know," he murmured as he looked down. Their optics met. Jazz grinned.

"I wanna kiss ya so bad."

"...Go ahead," the younger bot replied. The grin Jazz was wearing grew and he tilted Prowl's chin up and kissed him deeply. Prowl kissed back and held onto his arms. Jazz pulled him closer with the arm still wrapped around his waist.

Jazz pulled away and smiled down at Prowl.

"Finally ya let me give ya your first kiss." Prowl blushed slightly.

"I love ya Prowler, with my entire spark."

"I love you too Jazz." Jazz nuzzled Prowl's neck and held him close.

"I won't let you go again."

"I won't leave you again."

"Promise Prowler?"

"I promise Jazz."

 _ **-A few Months later-**_

Prowl knelt down and played with Hornet. The little green and yellow sparkling gurgled happily and grabbed his servo. A smile appeared on the Cybernina's face. Bumblebee watched.

"He likes you Prowl," he said as he picked up the small mech. Prowl looked at Bumblebee.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You made him smile and laugh. He only does that with Bulkhead or me. Now you." Bumblebee held him and played with his servos.

"Ma," he squealed. Bee patted his helm. Prowl chuckled.

"He's quite active and we all know where he gets it from."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Bumblebee. Prowl chuckled and walked over to the monitors. Optimus looked over at him.

"You seem to be in a good mood Prowl."

"Nothing more than usual."

"There's something else. You're being more social than usual."

"No I'm not," the ebony ninja said.

"I know you are Prowl. I'm pretty sure everyone can tell."

"YEP!" yelled Bumblebee.

"I'm in my normal mood."

"Kid there's not use lying to yourself."

"Ratchet."

"He does got a point Prowler." Jazz jumped down from the rafters and landed beside Prowl.

"It's Prowl."

"You like the nickname." Jazz leaned down and pulled Prowl's chin up so he was looking at him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Jazz we're in public! Stop it!" he managed to get out as he pushed the white mech's chest.

"They don't care Prowler! They know we're together."

"But I care!" Prowl pushed him off and scowled. Jazz laughed and grinned.

"Polar opposites," Optimus whispered to Ratchet.

"I know," he whispered back, "but they have matching Destiny marks. They're destined to be together even if they are polar opposites."

"Destiny marks?"

"You see the heart, lightning bolt, and star marks on Prowl's neck ?"

"Yes."

"Those are his Destiny marks. Jazz has the same ones but they're on the inside of his wrist."

"Jazz I'm working! Stop hovering over my shoulder."

"I ain't hovering. I'm watching." Prowl pushed him off.

"You can hover later. Let me do my work."

"Fine but I better get cuddles later baby." Prowl blushed slightly.

"Shut up and fine." Jazz grinned and kissed him again.

"See ya later babe."

 ** _-Later-_**

"I said I wanted my cuddles." Jazz pressed Prowl down on the berth and laid partially on top of him and partially next to him. Prowl struggled underneath him.

"Come on Prowler."

"I have work I need to do."

"It can wait."

"It can't wait!" Jazz kissed him to shut him up and ran his servo down the motorcycle's side. Prowl shuddered.

"Don't you dare make me heat up!" the black mech said.

"I told you before that I will not interface until I'm bonded!"

"We'll bond soon enough."

"Not."

"Party pooper. Come on. Bond with me."

"No."

"Pain in the aft." Prowl glared.

 ** _-Almost a Year later-_**

Sari and Molly ran into the plant.

"Hey guys!" the twins said.

"Sari, Molly you're back from vacation!" said Bumblebee.

"Yep! And just in time for our favorite holiday!" said Sari.

"Christmas?" asked Prowl.

"YEP!" they said simultaneously.

"What is Christmas?" asked Jazz.

"It's a human tradition Jazz," said Molly.

"Yeah. It's about being together as a family and celebrating! We've celebrated it with the bots before but that was when they got brainwashed by Soundwave."

"And we had to get together the Substitute Autobots. And that's a long story."

 _ **-A few weeks later-**_

Jazz stared at the tree.

"I still don't get this." Prowl looked over at the black and white Elite Guard mech.

"It's the celebration for the humans' faith. They believe in a supreme creator like we do. Their creator is sort of like Primus."

"Oh." He watched the two humans run around with Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

"Hey Prowl?"

"Hm?" Prowl looked up at Jazz from watching the two.

"I'll be back. I need to run to Cybertron to deliver reports."

"Ok. Be back soon ok?"

"I will." Jazz pulled Prowl close and kissed him before leaving. Prowl watched him leave.

"Awww." Prowl glared at Bumblebee. The yellow mini bot pointed at the green and yellow sparkling in his left arm.

"It wasn't me." The black and gold mech rolled his optics. Hornet babbled.

"Bumblebee I know it was you."

"Can't prove it!" They ran. Sari and Molly stared.

"He does that often," said Sari.

"Yeah," Molly agreed. Prowl walked over to the two.

"Hello Sari, Molly."

"Hi Prowl," they greeted.

"Hey Prowl where did Jazz go?"

"To deliver reports to Cybertron."

"Oh." Prowl sat down. The two sat down in front of him.

"Hey Prowl?" peeped Molly. She looked up at him.

"Are you and Jazz going to bond?" Prowl stared at her.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Bee is bonded and he's like way younger than you and Jazz."

"I'm aware."

"Besides you two would have adorable kids!" said Sari.

"I can see it now. A little Prowl and little Jazz running around. It would be so cute!" they squealed. Prowl rolled his optics again.

 _ **-Later-**_

Prowl meditated in his room. All was quiet. Sari and Molly had gone home and all the bots were in their respective private quarters. He slowly stopped meditating and stared at the candles he had lit in place of the normal overhead lights. The door to his quarters opened. Jazz walked in with a sile on his face.

"Hey Prowl. Whatcha doin' up so late?"

"Meditating." Jazz walked over and pulled Prowl to his pedes. Prowl stared at him.

"I was comfortable there."

"Well I wanna cuddle. I need recharge and you do too. You were up early this mornin." The white and black mech walked over to the berth and pulled him down. They fell into recharge soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

Prowl knelt down on the floor and stroked Hornet's helm

"Hello Hornet." The green and yellow sparkling giggled and grabbed Prowl's servo.

"Prow!" The older mech chuckled and smiled.

"That's right." Hornet hugged Prowl's servo and giggled. Prowl lifted the small sparkling up.

"Where did your carrier run off to?" He babbled in reply and held onto Prowl's armor. Jazz walked into the main room.

"Did you kidnap Hornet?"

"No! Bumblebee left him by himself again."

"Oh." Jazz walked over and Hornet reached out to Jazz with one arm. He let the small sparkling hold his finger.

"I wonder where Bee ran off to. He usually doesn't leave the little mech too long."

"Well how about you stay here with him and I'll look for Bumblebee?"

"Alright." Jazz gently took his finger from Hornet and went to go look for the minibot. Prowl sat down on the couch and sat Hornet beside him. Hornet saw his stuffed turbo wolf in the floor and reached for it. He whined.

"You want your toy?" Prowl looked at Hornet and then picked the toy up.

"Mine!" Hornet stood up, holding onto Prowl's arm

"Yours huh?" Prowl used the toy and gently bumped him with it. The sparkling squealed happily and hugged the toy. A soft chuckle escaped Prowl's lips.

"Mine!"

"If you say so," Prowl said, smiling.

-A bit later-

Hornet recharged with his helm on Prowl's arm and holding his stuffed animal. Prowl looked up as Bumblebee and Jazz walked into the room.

"T-Thanks for watching him Prowl..." said Bumblebee shakily. He walked over and held onto the couch.

"I-I didn't think I would be so long..."

"Are you alright Bumblebee?"

"Just a tank virus..." Bumblebee took Hornet and left.

"Where is everyone?" asked Prowl.

"OP, Blurr, and Bulk are on patrol and Doc-Bot and Arcee are in the Med-Bay." Jazz walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Prowl's shoulders.

"Ah." Prowl rested his helm back to lay on Jazz's shoulder.

"Prowler you're returning affection. Is the pit going to freeze over?"

"Shut up Jazz." They kissed softly and Jazz stroked Prowl's helm.

"Prowler why won't you bond with me?"

"Because I don't want to yet. Jazz we haven't been together very long."

"But we are destined to be mates Prowler. You know we are. We have been through so much together Prowl. I think we're ready to be mates." Prowl sighed and put his servo over Jazz's.

"Ok I'll get off the subject." Jazz held Prowl close.

"Is it still snowing outside?" asked Prowl as he stared at the Christmas tree.

"Yep. Hatchet has been griping about it all morning." He looked at Prowl.

"Something on your processor?"

"Just...thanking Primus that I'm here. Safe, alive, loved...Happy that I get to be here another stellar cycle. I thought sacrificing my spark would be permanent. I didn't think Primus would do this. I thought I would be stuck in the well. Looking after you, my mom, Sari, Molly, Optimus...I'm so happy I get to be here." A smile spread on Jazz's face and he hugged Prowl close, nuzzling his helm softly.

-A Few Days later-

Everyone sat in the main room talking. Sari and Molly had come and gone and it was getting dark. The festivities of the day were over and everyone was relaxing. Prowl sat away from the small crowd on top of a few boxes in the corner of the room. Jazz noticed Prowl wasn't near him and looked around for him. He spotted Prowl and smiled then walked over and climbed up beside him.

"Hiya Prowler. Whatcha doin up here?" Prowl pulled Jazz down into a kiss before laying against him

"Staying away from the crowd." Jazz stroked his helm.

"So...you're just being Prowler."

"Shut up Jazz," Prowl growled softly.

"You know I'm just kidding." Jazz pulled the black and gold ninja into his lap and kissed his neck gently. Prowl held onto his shoulder and leaned against Jazz.

"Jazz?"

"Yeah Prowler?"

"Let's bond." The black and white ninja bot looked up at him and smiled.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright then." Prowl started to get off Jazz's lap but Jazz picked him up bridal style before jumping down and slipping out of the room without being noticed by the other Autobots.


End file.
